Electronic apparatuses with multiple functions are complicated to operate. For example, portable phones have a telephone function, an e-mail sending/receiving function, a camera function, a music play function, a Bluetooth function, a digital terrestrial television receiving function, etc. Such portable phones are very convenient tools, but have many particulars to set about each function.
When using such an electronic apparatus with multiple functions, it is desired that users be able to consult, as needed, all-round explanation about each function from a brief explanation to a detailed explanation, including general description, usage advisory, supplemental remarks, explanation about usage restrictions, etc.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile communication terminal apparatus that has an operation guidance displaying function that displays operation guidance about a plurality of functions on a display unit. This mobile communication terminal apparatus includes a function restriction table that registers whether or not to restrict operation of each function. By referring to the function restriction table, this mobile communication terminal apparatus displays the image of operation guidance about a function that is restricted from being operated grayed out.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a portable information terminal apparatus that retrieves operation guidance information from a guidance table when a specific key is pressed, and displays the operation guidance on a display unit.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H11-136761
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-11489